nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Doctrine in the New World
'''Military Doctrine '''is the expression of how military forces contribute to campaigns, major operations, battles, and engagements. War was a constant aspect on Earth and it is equally true in the New World, though not yet as destructive as on Earth. There are many reasons why nations goes to war, but all share some key aspects which affect their strategies and how they fight wars. These became key factors of how the nations of the New World came to fear, respect and resent the country of Japan. Location The New World is determined to have 6.3 times more surface area than Earth and the distance between nations is vast. As a result, the world has been split into three major regions: The First, Second and Third Civilizations. Anything beyond those three civilizations is considered 'outside the civilized areas' and is deemed as barbaric. When Japan was transferred to the New World, it was in an area beyond the Third Civilization. This automatically made other nations deem them as primitive barbarians and most scoffed at the idea of the Japanese being from another world. This led to grave misconceptions about Japan's culture, economy, and most importantly, their technology and military strength. Both the Parpaldia Empire and the Louria Kingdom were completely ignorant of the Japanese people and their country and paid dearly for their lack of knowledge. The Gra Valkas Empire suffered similar experiences as well for being outside the civilized areas. Magic Magic is real in this world, and it tends to affect the way people view others. Since magic also means power, the more magic a nation has, especially in their military, the more power and prestige the nation can wield. This was especially the case with the Ravernal Empire, where their magic technology eclipsed all others. The Holy Milishial Empire are presently the highest authority when it comes to magical technology, though they are simply creating crude copies of the Ravernal Empire's technology. The country of Mu is second with their mechanical technology that is enhanced by magic, while the Parpaldia Empire was third with their wyvern air force and primitive magical cannons. Again the Japanese were looked down upon, along with the Gra Valkas Empire, because they didn't have any magic at all. This again led to grave misconceptions, especially with the Parpaldia Empire and the Louria Kingdoms. The reason why Japan didn't have wyverns was because they didn't need them. The same thing goes for the Gra-Valkas. Level of Technology This is possibly the biggest reason why military doctrine and strategy has been thrown completely upside-down in the New World, with the appearance of Japan and the Gra Valkas Empire. Before their arrival, people in the Third Civilization fought at levels comparable to the 15th to 18th centuries of Earth. They still used massed attacks and volley fire. Even ancient siege weapons were still in use. Huge armies of infantry would maneuver for position and close hand-to-hand combat was still a requirement. Ships were still propelled by sail and naval battles were won by who had the most guns. The only difference was the usage of air power in the form of wyverns. With the invention of the internal combustion engine and more modern firearms, the Second Civilization changed the face of war as soldiers no longer had to fight in close quarters. The sword, bow and shield have been outdone by the bolt-action rifle and machine gun. Aircraft now made the wyvern obsolete and distances weren't so long as before. Remote areas can be reached in relatively short time. Ships are faster and are no longer powered by sails. Mu becomes the head nation of the Second Civilization with its technological level at around World War 1. Then there is the First Civilization where the Holy Milishial Empire reigns at the top. For them, there is no one greater than the inheritors of the Ravernal Empire. Though their magical technology is not the equal to the Ravernal Empire's, there is no one in the present New World equal to the Milishial Empire's technology. Anyone who would dare challenge them would almost certainly face utter defeat. They have metal ships of unimaginable firepower. They have aircraft that does away with the crude propellers of Mu aircraft. They have magical cannons that is superior to any in the Third Civilization. And finally, they hold four, (formally five) of the Ravernal Empire's ancient magical, flying battleships. No one can challenge them. Then Japan and the Gra Valkas Empire appeared. The ability to fight beyond visual range gave Japan and to a lesser degree, the Gra Valkas with their carriers, a huge advantage over the other nations, who still clung to the outdated theories of visual range combat. The advent of radar, sonar and long-range weapons made their previous strategies ineffective. The sheer power of their weapons and their speed, put down the notion that magic was supreme. And finally, the ability for a much smaller force to fight and even defeat a far larger force, is something that military strategists cannot ignore. Category:Terminology